


Take You to Lunch

by killerweasel



Series: With Grace [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Aziraphale makes a new friend.
Series: With Grace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600303
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Take You to Lunch

Title: Take You to Lunch  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Ligur  
Word Count: 600  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Aziraphale makes a new friend.

The ducks quacked happily as Aziraphale threw what was left of the corn in their direction. He paused when a familiar demonic presence suddenly appeared behind him. When no attack came, he relaxed. "Hello, Ligur."

"Aziraphale, right?" He came around to the front of the bench, keeping an eye on the ducks before focusing on the angel. "I think that's what I picked up when you touched my essence."

"Correct. Where's your other half?" Aziraphale looked around, trying to spot Hastur in the crowd of people.

Ligur sighed. "Came by myself. He said it was a stupid idea, said you'd probably smite me."  
  
"Why would I smite you after going through all the effort of bringing you back in the first place?" Aziraphale's eyebrows rose. "Are you going to give me a reason to smite you?"

"Nah." He glanced at the open side of the bench and then sat down next to Aziraphale. "Where's Crowley?"

"Car show."

"Ah." They sat in silence for a moment before Ligur cleared his throat. "I don't understand." His hands clenched into fists at his side. "You saw how I died, which means you got a glimpse as to why I was there in the first place. We were going to hurt Crowley, probably kill him eventually. And you still helped me. It doesn't make any sense. Angels don't do things like that."

"In my defense, I've never been like the other angels." He smiled when Ligur snorted. "The world didn't end. Everything was put back where it belonged. Everything except you. I helped you because you needed it. You don't owe me anything, if that's what you're worried about. I won't call in some random favor in the future. Just leave Crowley alone."

"Wasn't planning on going after Crowley. Anyways, Beelzebub said you two are not to be touched." Ligur sat up straighter. "Thought maybe I could take you to lunch."

Aziraphale gave a little wiggle. "I can always be tempted toward gluttony. Do you have anywhere in mind or should I pick?"

"I've got a place." Ligur held out his hand. "But you have to trust me. I'll miracle us there."

"You haven't given me reason not to." Aziraphale grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

\---

Aziraphale groaned softly, snapping his fingers to miracle the waistband of his trousers a bit wider, relieving the pressure on his slightly swollen stomach. "I can't remember the last time I ate like that."

"Told you everything they do here is amazing. They make everything from scratch using old family recipes." Ligur took their empty plates and set them at the end of the table. "Been eating here for a over a century. The current cook is the great-grandson of the man I originally tried to tempt."

"Tried to tempt?"

Ligur looked slightly embarrassed. "Tried and failed. He ended up tempting me with food instead. It was the first human food I'd ever eaten and it was almost overwhelming."

"That's why I enjoy trying so many new things. There are new flavors, textures, and scents everywhere. Humanity comes up with all sorts of food." He rubbed a hand on his stomach. "Do you have any recommendations for dessert?"

"I'll just have them surprise us."

The noise Aziraphale made could almost be considered obscene. He felt his face flush a little while Ligur looked amused. "That sounds delightful. Thank you for such a nice meal, Ligur. I really appreciate it."

"Gotta admit, this has been rather enjoyable. It's nice being able to talk about things that aren't work related. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd like that."


End file.
